Sparks' gone out: Electra Sparks death
by DivergentFromPanem
Summary: 15 year-old Electra Sparks is a not a normal girl from District 3. Her father left when she was 6 years-old and her sister was murdered while she watched. It doesn't help when she is reaped into the 6th Hunger games. This is her POV of her death.


The girl from district 2 - I think her name is Sinita, but i'm not too sure - is leaning over me, a knife with a sharp blade pressed to my neck. The pressure of the knife is cutting off my air supply and it's only a matter of minutes before I die of lack of oxygen, if Sinita doesn't beat it too it and kill me with that horrible blade. _So _I think _this is it. Well, atleast my death won't be painful? _I try to convince myself that im telling the truth, but, i'm not. This death will be, undoubtedly, painful. "Don't worry, District 3, this will be quick and painless," Sinita says, but I know she's lying before she snorts, "Not!"

I think back to my strategy before the games began, and how it obviously _didn't _work. I was going to run far, far away from the Cornucopia and hide in a tree until the other 23 tributes just fought each-other to death. It would take silence and stealth to be able to win these games, but I, lacking in both of these much needed skills, lasted until there were a pathetic 10 left when I was sleeping in a very uncomfortable tree and had a nightmare about my Sister's murder. The last thing I remember of the dream was my father murdering my sister while I watched. Although my father didn't murder my sister at all. I must have screamed, fell to the ground and woke up to find the careers standing around me. Thats were I am now. "Say hello to everyone for me, will you?" Sinita says, all too sweetly, and presses the knife against my skin. I feel the blood running against my skin first before the pain. She presses the blade, harder and harder against my skin and I can see that it is a struggle for her to cut someones head off, but the pain is much, much harder for myself to bear. I scream out in pain, wishing I could die sooner. Eventually, the pain stops and I can't see anything. I think my eyes have rolled back into my head. I hear my cannon being shot and know im dead, but, i'm not really, am I? I can hear everything around me. I can hear Sinita's sick laugh and the crunch of her boots against the crisp leaves. The other careers left long before she did. I can also hear the tree's above my head shaking with the wind and a swooping noise. I recognise this as a hovercraft and two claws grab my waist, painfully. I am lifted up into the air and into the hovercraft. Another knife is dug into my arm, and I feel like screaming all over again, but i'm paralyzed and cannot make a single sound. As soon as the knife is pulled out, some sort of pad covers the spot where it was dug in and I feel the blood trickling stop. Another, larger pad is put over my neck wound and a milky tasting liquid is forced into my mouth. The taste is sweet but it numbs my senses. I can't hear, smell, taste or feel anything now and I know now that it is time for my spirit to leave my body, to go to somewhere out of Panem, out of the World, out of anywhere I've ever seen before, and i'm not scared. Actually, i'm comforted. Somewhere in my mind I know that things have been fixed with my father, that he still loved me after he left. I'm happy. After everything in my life, my father leaving, my sister's murder, my reaping, i'm going to be safe and happy now with my sister. If I could, I would smile. My spirit is filled with warmth and happiness and I feel myself being carried off to the afterlife. And, suddenly, I can see. It is white all around me and, in the distance, I see my sister, her blonde hair, not sticky with blood, is long and around her shoulders. The ugly stab wounds have been replaced with beautiful, flawless, pale skin. Her blue eyes are filled with happiness and her arms are open in an embrace. I run forward into them and I laugh and cry. I could not be happier. The last thing I know is seeing the happiness in my sister's sparkling, blue eyes, and myself, in happiness for all enternity.

Thanks guys for reading! This was a random little story I made up out of boredness :P I think it will cheer most of you up! It definitly cheered me up haha. So um... I don't know what to say now... err... check out my SYOT story? Lol. Kay... Thanks for reading!


End file.
